I'm Ok
by BratPrincess-187
Summary: Complete Snape goes for a walk one night and finds Harry. After the encounter Snape's view on Harry changes forever. Revised 33107
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I of course don't any of the Harry Potter characters or the school, I don't even own the song. I just own the plot!

A/n- This is a one- shot and I hope you guys like it. There is abuse mentioned and Harry/Snape bonding not Slash just father-son bond.

A/n2- If you have the song 'I'm Ok' by Christina Aguilera then play it when the song comes on. Only a few words have been changed. Enjoy and please review!

Professor Snape was walking the corridors of Hogwarts, searching for any students who dared to go out pass curfew. Nighttime was the only time that Hogwarts was quite; unlike when it was day and the castle was alive with children running, talking and laughing loudly, which irritated him to no end. That's why he preferred the comfort of the damp dungeons, students stayed away from them and it allowed him his grade papers or make potions without the annoying students bothering him.

And who was his most hated student, none other than _favorite_ Hogwart's Golden Boy, Harry- bleeding-Potter. The boy had broken more rules and put his life and others in danger so many times that it was amazing the boy had reached sixteen at all. Snape knew that the little brat was out after curfew several times but the headmaster insisted that the boy should be treated like he was something special. Harry Potter was nothing but a boy who got lucky and famous for a scar, a scar for Christ stake! But everyone saw it fit to treat the boy as if he was above everyone. Just like his father, who made his Hogwarts years a living hell. Potter and his little followers' always teased him for no good reason except that they were bored. That big-headed, self-centered jerk!

That's why he took everything out on Potter and constantly took the chance to expel him, because he was so much like his father. Relishing in the fame that was so undeserved.

Snape was checking the Astronomy tower where couples usually tended to go to snog. In one of the rooms he found a sixth year Ravenclaw with a fifth year Gryffindor. Satisfied that he took points away and gave them detentions he went off to check the remaining towers.

On checking the last tower he heard a noise that sounded like a musical instrument. Careful not to make any sounds he approached slowly and quietly, using his skills as a spy to blend in with the shadows. When he reached the top he saw that it was a boy, sitting with his back to him but he could make out the guitar he was holding in his lap. Snape had a gut feeling he knew who it was, but didn't move forward as the boy began to sing.

_Once upon a time there was a boy_

_In his early years he had to learn_

_How to grow up living in a war that he called home_

_Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm _

_It hurt to feel the pain across my face_

_Every time my uncle's fist would put me in my place_

_Here all alone, I would cry in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon_

_Bruises fade uncle but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave _

_And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday_

_And I'm ok_

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt _

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I built _

_Shadow's stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echoes of a broken child screaming please no more_

_Uncle don't you understand the damage you have done _

_For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on _

_Bruises fade uncle but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid _

_The strength was my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I pray I look to yesterday _

_It's not so easy to forget all the marks you left along my neck _

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And everyday afraid to come home in fear of what I might see next_

_Bruises fade uncle but the pain remains the same _

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_The strength was my mother for all the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday_

_And I'm Ok._

The song ended on a soft sad note as Harry's voice faded out. Snape stood transfixed to the spot in awe and with an ache in his heart. It just couldn't be true; it had to be a song he just came up with or something.

But the potions' master knew that song spoke the truth, there was just too much emotion behind the words that Potter sang. But if it were true then he would have to admit that he was wrong, very wrong about the boy that he had despised for so many years. And Snape hated to be wrong.

Snape looked back at Potter who was still sitting there unmoving and suddenly he wished he could see the boy's face, was he mad or sad? Did he have tears in his eyes or was this really just a song and nothing more. With many thoughts revolving in his head he headed back to his room and went to bed with Harry's song still playing in his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days Snape kept an eye on Potter during meal time and today he would be teaching him along with the other sixth year gryffindors, as well as his own house. Not once had he seen the boy look depressed or frowning, at lunch he would talk to his two friends and join in the laughter. Was Potter that good of an actor that he even had fooled Snape, deatheater turn spy and was still alive today?

He sat behind his desk as the gryffindors and slytherins came in and sat down in their usual spots. For the first half hour of the class he lectured on the potion they were going to be making, warning Longbottom to pay close attention to how he cut his ingredients, seriously it was a wonder that boy hadn't blown his room up yet! For the remainder of the time he walked around as usual and commented on everyone's potions, when he stopped at Potter's desk he watched as he grew slightly stiff waiting for the scathing remark and Snape surprised everyone including Potter when he just nodded and went on to yell at Longbottom. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Potter and Weasley exchanged looks.

'_He didn't even take points away.'_ Weasley mouthed and Potter nodded.

"Copy down your homework, clean up and then you are dismissed." There was a scramble to get the task done particularly on the gryffindor side. "Potter you stay behind after everyone's left." He added much to the dismay of the boy. All of the gryffindor's shot him sympathy looks and the slytherins snickered and sneered as they left the room. Potter glared at the table but cleaned up and waited watching the others as they left.

Just as the last of the students were making their way out Snape heard the Weasley boy telling Potter that he'll explain to Hagrid where he is and then with Granger the two of them left. Moving carefully Snape sat down behind his desk and asked (ordered) for Potter to come up to his desk, once there Snape still said nothing but merely stared at the boy. The words from a few nights before washed over him as he tried to broach the topic with Potter. But _really_ how does someone introduce the topic of abuse…. 'Hey Potter I'm just curious did your uncle by any chance beat you?'... No he had to be more subtle.

"Sir is there a reason why I'm here, because if not I do have a class to attend." Potter broke the silence before he could ask his question.

Yet it was all Snape needed to bring back the old loathing as he threw a glare at the boy. The spunk that Potter had made Snape doubt that the boy had been or was still being abused, weren't abused children a little more timid about how they spoke to adults? Mentally taking a deep breath he reminded himself of the song and tried to push the image of James Potter out his mind as he asked the question that he'd been burning to ask.

"Two days ago you were in the Astronomy tower, were you not?"

Potter's eyes widen dramatically, the color draining from his face and it was all the answer that Snape needed. "How do you know?" He asked.

"I saw you. You were singing, about your uncle." Snape told the pale gryffindor slowly and waited for the denial to come, waited for the excuse that of course he hadn't been the one in the astronomy tower, he'd been in bed like the good gryffindor he was. The reaction he got was unexpected but watched nonetheless showing nothing. Potter jumped and slammed his fist against the desk but didn't sit back down, instead he began to pace.

After a minute of this Potter turned to Snape with narrowed eyes. "How much did you hear?"

Not bothering with lies Snape told the boy truthfully that he had heard the whole song from start to finish. "Is it true or did you just hear that song somewhere?"

"Why do you care? You weren't even suppose to hear the damn song."

"And you weren't suppose to be out of bed after curfew." Snape sneered.

"Fine you want the truth… Yes! The song is true but no one was suppose to hear it!" Potter sat down heavily on the chair and put his head on the table.

So it was true just like he thought, but it didn't fit. Harry Potter, the-boy-lived was to live the perfect life and be spoiled just like he was here. Snape reached over and put his hand on Potter's shoulder feeling awkward as he did it but it felt like he should be comforting the gryffindor in some way.

"I don't need your pity." Potter shook off the hand but his eyes remained glued to the table.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Surely Dumbledore would have done something to help you."

"That's just it, I don't anyone to know. Everyone excepts me to be bloody perfect and be the hero to defeat Voldemort. They don't say it but I see it in all their eyes, even in Dumbledore's eyes, he wants me to be the hero. And I will not disappoint them because of something that happened in the past."

When did he become so wise? Everything he said was precise. People did except him to save them all but sometimes they forget that he just a boy of sixteen years of age, not the semi-god that they treated him like and Snape realized as much as it pained him that Potter was not James but just Harry.

"You're only a child; you still need to have someone to count on." _And when did I become the boy's counselor? _Snape thought to himself.

"I'm not a child, I stop being a child when my parents were murdered and I was placed with the Dursley's."

"I'm sorry Harry."

Harry looked at his Professor who had done nothing but torment him for the past six years for something he was not and for once he saw that the old, greasy man was actually sincere.

"Remember last year when I fell into your pensive and I saw that memory of you and my dad picking on you?" Harry asked quietly. Annoyed at being reminded about that day Snape nodded wondering what Harry had to say on that.

"My first thought wasn't what you probably thought, that I found it funny on the contrary I felt ashamed of my father because I know what it feels like to picked on for no reason other than someone was bored."

"How is that you turned out to be so different from what I expected you to be? You're not the annoying, egoistical little brat that I thought you to be."

Harry gave him a genuine smile for the first time in both their life and Snape saw his mother in Harry's face not his father.

"What can I say I like keeping people on their toes." Harry stood up and grabbed his bag. "Thank you Professor Snape." He had reached the door when the potion masters' voice stopped him.

"If you ever need to talk about anything no matter how stupid, or worthless you might think it is, I'm here for you ok."

Harry looked at him for a long time and nodded before he left quietly, shutting the door without a sound.

Revised 3-31-07


	2. Angel

A/n - You all wanted more so I gave you more, this chapter is truly the end and hope that you all like it, tried my best to make it as sad and good as possible. Please review to tell me what you think.

Thank Yous:

Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU- Thanks for reviewing but nah I didn't write the song but thanks for the compliment.

Athenakitty - They did talk! That's how they became friends.

littlekitty1414- You were the first to ask me to write more so I did! Thanks for reading.

Whtlily2- Well this is really sad...but thanks for calling it cute. And I wrote more.

Ms. Issues- OMG! I can't believe I made you cry, better get a tissue for this chapter than. Thanks girl!

Carla- I did it girl I actually finished this story! Hope you like this chapter and watch out for Forbidden Love it should be updated really soon! Love ya girl!!

And here it is the conclusion to I'm Ok I hope you all have a good cry!! And remember to review!!

* * *

**Angel**

How is it that when you finally realize a person you have hated for many years is so different and when you want to get to know them is when they get taken away. Is it Fates' way of playing a cruel joke on you or is a punishment for the way you have treated the people in your life.

One week went by and I got to see the Harry Potter barely any see, the real Harry Potter and not the boy-who-lives and than he was gone one day. Voldemort had captured him. The whole wizarding world went into an uproar. Now I really see the effect the boy has on all our kind, he's the balance that keeps everyone calm. Fills us with hope that maybe the world isn't such a corrupt place after all. And not even two days went by when all wizards around the world rejoiced and cheered like 15 years ago, because Harry Potter yet again defeated Lord Voldemort and this time for good.

People searched for him for two days but none found him, the boy's godfather was in hysterics and thank God Lupin kept him in check. Of course everyone in school was worry, including me but they were all sure Harry would come back safe and sound and he did. On the third he showed up in the Great Hall in dirty, torn, dried blood robes and a jaded look in his bright emerald eyes. Dumbledore and most of the staffed hauled him away to the hospital wing where he recovered from injuries and was questioned relentlessly.

The _Daily Prophet _reporters wanted to interview, people wanted to see him and he got endless mail. Now if I wouldn't have gotten to know the boy better I would have made snide marks and been mad as hell for all the attention the boy was receiving. But I saw the look in his eye every time, Dumbledore asked him to speak to the public and he would just shake his head in a negative way.

That's another thing that changed about Harry, he rarely ever spoke from the time he came back, the Gryffindor only spoke when needed to but it seemed as his mind was else where and not even his friends or Godfather could get him to talk freely like he use to.

* * *

(Month 1)

It'd been two weeks since Harry been back and he called Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, and all the Weasley's, to tell them all something very important. They were all hoping to get answers of why he was so distant.

"Why are you here Snape?" Sirius sneered.

"The same reason you're here Black."

"And why would you care about Harry, you git." Not many people knew of his friendship with the boy and he didn't see what it was their business to know if he now respected Harry.

"Maybe because I do you-." He didn't get to finish as a cup went flying over both their heads and smashed against the wall. Every head turned to the door where Harry was standing scolding at both men.

"I'm so tried of the two of you fighting all the time. Sirius there is a saying that goes ' If you can't anything nice, don't say anything at all' remember it please and Professor you're better than that." Needless to say they were all shocked at this. " Please sit down." Everyone did except him. Snape looked at Harry carefully and noticed that his hands were slightly shaking.

"Now why is it that you called us here, it must important?" Dumbledore asked Harry calmly.

"Yeah, umm... I don't how to say this, so I'm going to start from the beginning. When I had the final duel with Voldemort-" Some still flinched. "I had to do a spell that would take away his immortality which required to call upon the Gods and it worked fine, but it made Voldemort very, _very _angry and my scar exploded with pain that blinded me for a few moments. While I was trying to clear my head he place a curse on me."

No one knew where this was going but they listened nonetheless very carefully at what Harry was trying to tell the group. After a pause he continued.

"The curse is very old black magic."

"But Harry when Poppy checked you out for your last check-up there were no traces of any type of black magic left on your body." Dumbledore spoke.

"I know, at first I was surprised but I researched some of books and found that this curse is untraceable by any form of magic there's only one way to know that you have it on you." He sat down.

"How can you trace it and are you sure you have it?" Remus asked.

"Yes I'm sure." He pulled out a dagger. People sat up straighter in their chairs as he placed a piece of parchment in front of him.

"Watch." Was all he told them as he cut his palm open and bleed on the parchment. "Look at the blood." The group turned to the paper and gasped. The blood was black not red.

"What does this mean?" Snape asked.

"It means I'm dying."

This statement was met by utter silence, you could have heard a pin drop in the room. Shocked was the only emotion that ran through the room as they looked at Harry.

"How can you be dying if you're perfectly healthy." Sirius asked.

"Because this curse works slowly, it kills you from the inside out." He said softly.

Mrs. Weasley started to cry and was held by her husband.

"Well how many years do you have?"

"4 months maybe 5 if I'm lucky." He was looking at the table and didn't noticed the gazes. The youngest Weasley and Hermione burst into tears.

"But that's not fair!" Sirius yelled.

"Yes well Fate never asked me what I wanted in life now has it." He didn't yelled it but he might as well have because that's what it sounded like.

"I'm sorry." He got up but went back down nearly missing the chair. Snape, Dumbledore and Sirius got up quickly to go over to him.

"I'm fine, just a dizzy spell." He muttered.

"Is there any cure?"

"No, I've looked and looked. There is no counter curse, or potion or anything that I can take."

"You can't die, you're Harry Potter." Ron whispered.

* * *

Life's not fair, if it was I wouldn't have to care about someone dying or anything of that sort. But I do care and that's what's making bitter and sad all over again. Maybe that's why I don't let anybody in my life, because they all leave me at one point and I can't stand the goodbyes. I've let Dumbledore into my life but he's an old man getting on with his years, but Harry is only a boy of 16 and too young for death. Even when I hated the Gryffindor I never wanted him dead, he was suppose to grow up, marry someone beautiful and have lots of kids, but it seemed that Fate and Density have a different plan.

* * *

It's Thursday, one hour till lunch and I have Gryffindors and Slytherins 6th years doing a truth potion. I haven't taken any points from anyone and my stare keeps straying to Harry who is trying to make this potion but seems distracted by something. I'm walking around the Slytherin part of the classroom, when I heard glass shatter.

I make my way to the Gryffindor side with every intent of taking points from Longbottom, when I realize it's Harry who dropped the measuring cup and was now picking it up from the floor, I stooped down to help him.

"I'm sorry sir." Why does he always apologize for things that aren't his fault, I shake my head.

"It's not your fault." He picked up another piece and cuts on his finger on the sharp edge. Harry watched the black blood run down his finger.

"You know today I just woke and it hit me, I'm dying. I never really expected to live this long and now I'm not." He said quietly, still watching the blood.

"Harry are you ok?" I asked him but he didn't answer, the shock must of hit him hard. With a wave of my wand the remains disappear and I help him stand up. I sit him at my chair and heal his finger. His friends are watching him anxiously but Harry's still looking at the floor.

"Harry say something to me, you can't keep this all inside." I tell him and he looks at me.

"I don't want to die, I'm not afraid to die but I don't want too." I do something that surprises both the class and Harry. I hug him forgetting that I'm in front of them all but soon Harry relaxes in my embrace.

"When I'm gone, please don't become bitter again. Don't be afraid to let people in or have someone to lean on." He whispered. I don't say anything and we let go of each other.

"Please promise me that." After a while of holding his gaze I nod.

"I promise." We didn't notice a pair of gray eyes watching us very carefully.

* * *

It's late when someone knocked on my door to my private rooms. Setting my glass down I make my way over to my door and open it to reveal Draco Malfoy.

It's no surprise to me that the boy came to visit me this late in the evening, he's one of the only people I let in my life, that and he's my godson.

"Hello Draco, what brings you here so late." I let him through and we sit down to talk. Like me he also had to play a part so that he could survive, he never wanted to become a deatheater and now he doesn't have too.

"What's wrong with Potter, he looked... I don't know like shocked or something. And then you were actually nice to him, hugging him and everything." No sneer or malice just curiosity in his voice.

"If I tell you this you can't tell anyone, got it _no one._"

"Alright you have my word."

"Harry's dying."

It took a few minutes for this to sink into the blonde Slytherin, that acted as if he hated Harry.

"But how he defeated Voldemort?" Draco narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"He had an old curse placed on him that is killing him slowly."

"Is there no cure?!"

"No, we're looking but nothing so far has come up."

"What about unicorn blood, phoenix tears?" Snape shook his head sadly at the boy.

"None of those things will help, actually it'll make it worse. I told you this is very old black magic, if anything pure or good touches it, it'll just speed up the process."

"So how long does he have?"

"4 to 5 months." Repeating everything that Harry told them 3 weeks ago emotionlessly.

"That's not fair." He said sulkily.

" He doesn't live a fair life." Snape said quietly, thinking of the boy's childhood and what's happening now. " Not at all."

"Sev can I speak to him?"

"That's not for me to decide but I think he'll let you talk to him."

"Thank you, well goodnight." The blonde stood up.

"'Night." He watched Draco leave his chamber but he remained sitting for most of the night.

* * *

Draco approached the Gryffindor table, towards the famous Trio and thought of what he was going to say to Harry. Seeing as they never had a civil conversation he was worried that he would be brushed off like he had been in their first year. But that was in the past and they had matured... well most of them.

"Pot- Harry can I speak to you alone." The three of them looked at the Slytherin. Two of them glared at him openly the other had a passive expression as he nodded and stood.

"Bye 'Mione, Ron. Come on." He followed Harry outside and towards the lake. Once they reached their destination, they sat down and Harry waited for the blonde to speak.

"I'm sorry." Draco said quietly. Contrary to popular belief it was possible for him to say the word 'sorry' and not choke up. It wasn't in the nature of a Malfoy to say sorry to anyone but then again Draco wasn't a normal 'Malfoy'.

"For what?"

"For everything, for how I've treated you over the years and almost getting you expel or in trouble all those years. Just for everything."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." Harry told him softly.

Draco went on as if he hadn't heard the Raven-haired Gryffindor talk. "I never meant to be so cruel, it was just my father kept me so scared of what he would to do to me if I didn't do as told."

"I know." Draco looked up sharply.

"How, I've never told anyone except Snape."

"I'm a fire seer and I've seen some of what you've been through." Draco was shocked and he didn't bother hiding it.

"Then how come you've never used it against me or told Granger or Weasley. You could have gotten me back for all those times."

"Because it's not place to use it against you."

Draco just stared at him in disbelief that someone could be so _noble_. If it was he or anyone else for that matter they probably would have used it their own benefit. What Draco didn't know was that Harry understood perfectly what Draco had been through for Harry had much worst with his uncle.

"You're an Angel." To his surprise Harry smiled, threw back his head and laughed.

"Now I wouldn't go that far, I'm sure some of the teachers would disagree with that description."

"But I'm serious." Draco grinned.

"No you're Draco, Sirius is my Godfather."

"Huh?" The slytherin was clearly confused.

Again Harry gave him a smile. "My godfather's name is Sirius." Draco looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"That was corny."

"Yeah but you laughed didn't you." He shrugged. Suddenly Draco became somber.

"I know." He said gently.

"I thought you did."

"It's not fair." Harry looked at him with a small, sad smile.

"Life's not fair, you should know that by now."

"I wish we could go back to our first year. God I would do so many things differently."

"Don't live in the past but learn from it." Harry told him wisely. "You didn't eat lunch and I bet it's now diner time so why don't you go on ahead." Draco nodded and stood up.

"And what about you?"

"I'm not hungry but I'll be there in a bit."

"Bye Harry."

"Bye."

* * *

Prof. Snape was sitting at the head table in the Great Hall when Draco came in looking thoughtful and guessed that he talked with Harry. But he didn't see Harry anywhere and assumed he wasn't coming in. Halfway through dinner Harry's best friends got up and went over to Draco to ask where Harry was. He told them and they nodded.

Snape took a guess where Harry was and found him by the lake still sitting in the same spot from that afternoon, staring out into the sunset.

"What are you thinking?" He asked quietly as he sat down.

"Buildings burn, people die but real love last forever."

"Morbid thoughts."

"Morbid life. What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if you were all right." Harry nodded and turned back to the lake.

"Yeah I'm fine." _For now anyway _was left unsaid.

* * *

( month 2 )

Prof. Snape made his way to the hospital wing, where it was full of people waiting, among them were Sirius, Remus, Draco and two members of the Trio. The other was in the hospital being treated by Madam Pomfrey.

That morning Harry had trouble waking up and when he finally did he went into a coughing spasm that got Ron scared when he saw all the blood. Harry ignored it but on their way to Care of Magical Creatures, he passed out. When they got him to the infirmary he had a small seizure. And now everyone awaited the nurse to come back with news on Harry all of them dreading the worse.

"Anything new?"

"No, she's been in there for over half-hour." Surprisingly Sirius answered undemonstratively.

"What can be taking so long?" Ron asked pacing wall to wall.

"Ron please stop you're giving me a headache." Hermione said but the redhead went on request disregarded.

They all waited 15 more minutes of tense silence none speaking, just lost in their thoughts. Then Poppy came out looking tried but satisfied; The group jumped up and looked at her apprehensively.

"He's stable and is doing fine."

"Can we see him?"

"Not right now, he's resting and I don't want anyone to disrupt him." She left to her office while everyone else sat down with the intention of waiting for when Harry awoke.

* * *

Remus came back with cups of coffee and tea for everyone, when he heard a voice singing. He entered the waiting room and looked to the group who was looking to the door.

"Who-"

"Ssh." Hermione said and they all listened getting closer to the door.

Holding on to me

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I loved and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath

Safe inside my myself

All my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

Say goodbye

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black...

The song ended and the people in the room were stunned and awed, never having heard Harry sing before, except Snape. But it still sent shills down his spine to hear that bittersweet beautiful voice sing such heartbreaking songs.

* * *

Harry didn't get stronger but weaker and weaker as the weeks went by. He lost his appetite, slept more and threw up all the time and most of it was either dry heaving or blood. He was moved from the hospital wing to a private room with Remus, Sirius and a paid nurse to take care of him. He couldn't attend classes anymore but that didn't stop his friends from visiting anytime they had a chance, which meant when they weren't in class they were with Harry. Sirius and Remus spent as much time as they could with the gryffindor.

They were amazed at how Harry didn't become depressed or bitter but smiled, laughed and joked with them all. Harry knew he had to be strong for all them and he did, pretending that he was just sick and would get better soon.

One day he walked into his Godfather's room to find Sirius crying, Harry immediately made his way to his godfather and threw his arms around his neck. Sirius held to him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I don't want you to go." Sirius cried and Harry couldn't help the tears that coursed down his own face.

"I don't either Sirius but you'll be alright, I promise the pain will go away." Sirius shook his head and buried his face in Harry's hair.

"No it won't, Harry we need you here, I need you here."

"Sirius look at me." He didn't move and just held on tighter. "Sirius please look at me." His bloodshot-eyed godfather looked at him.

"You are still a young, handsome man who has the rest of his life to live. Promise me when I'm gone that you won't follow me but will travel and find yourself a beautiful women to be your wife and you'll have lots of children who will come to Hogwarts and wreck havoc." Harry told him through the knot in his throat and tears that blinded his eyes. Sirius did nothing but burst into a fresh wave of tears. Harry held him as they both cried.

* * *

( Month 3 )

Harry had a talk with Dumbledore while Sirius and Remus were out and his friends were in class. He had been meaning to see the old mage but never got around and today the headmaster had come into his room with a small twinkle in his eyes and a sad smile on his lips. Harry put his book down and sat up as Dumbledore sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hello Harry how are you today?"

"I'm fine sir, I've been meaning to speak to you."

"About what?"

"Depressing matters that need to be handled."

"I'm all ears." The headmaster said.

"My vaults at Gringotts, I want two to go the Weasley, one to Remus and Sirius, even though they don't need the money and the rest of the vaults I want them to go to families who had their homes destroyed by Voldemort." He paused to let the headmaster write it down.

"And for the funeral, please make it a private one. I don't want reporters or wizards all over the world just coming to pay their respects because of me being the boy-who-lived."

"Whatever you wish Harry."

"Oh and don't let them put Savoir of the Wizarden World or the boy-who-defeated-the-dark-lord or anything of that sort on my tomb please." Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"If I could trade places with you Harry I would do it in a heartbeat, you're so young and have so much to live for."

"Professor you know I could never willingly give this curse to anyone."

"And that's what makes you so unique but still you are young I'm an old man

who's lived his life."

"Remember what you told me in my first year, 'Death is but the next great adventure' it's time for my next adventure and I'll be with my parents."

Dumbledore stared at the 16 year old boy who was beyond his years and couldn't help but be proud at the young man, while most would become resentful, angry and depressed he stayed calm and spent his life to the fullest.

"I'm so proud of you Harry; you have risen well beyond anyone's expectation but I can't help but feel as life has cheated you."

"You take whatever you can get right."

* * *

Since Harry couldn't go to classes anymore he wasn't about to spend them doing nothing so he researched something and asked for Snape's help and after a hundred attempts he finally got it right.

"Remus I have a gift for you." He told the warewolf one Sunday morning. Remus looked up from his newspaper with a smile.

"What?" Harry place a small goblet in front of him, inside there was a blue liquid.

"What's this?" Remus peered into the goblet curiously.

"You trust me right?"

"You know I do."

"Well I wanted to give you this before I...go. I've been working on it for about to a year now, but never had enough time to really work on it, but now I've had a lot time and Snape helped me too. This Remus is the cure so that you won't ever have to go through another full moon."

Remus stared at Harry in astonishment and for a minute Harry thought his eyes were about to fall out. Then he quickly got up and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an angel?" He whispered.

Harry laughed. "Actually one other person has."

"Well they were right."

"Just make sure to take it tonight for you will sleep throughout most of the day."

"Thank you Harry."

"Take care of each other please. Don't leave Sirius alone and you don't forget to take care of yourself. Remember I'll always be watching."

"I give you my word Harry."

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

* * *

"Hey guys how was class?" He asked Ron and Hermione as they came into his room and sat down by him.

"Boring without you, everyone asking about you."

"Not surprised, what are they saying?"

"The usual, 'where are you?' 'are you ok?'. Stuff like that." Ron said looking at the bed sheets. There was a tense silence.

"What's wrong guys?" That seemed to be the wrong thing to say and it set Ron off.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong!! I don't know maybe the fact that my best friend is going to die and he won't ever come back! NO HARRY THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!!"

"Ron please-" Hermione started off but was cut off by the redhead.

"NO!! IT'S NOT FAIR YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO ALWAYS BE THERE!!" He started to shed tears and surprised Harry by throwing himself on him. "What am I going to do without you? Who am I going to get in trouble with or be my best man when I get married?" He cried and Hermione started to cry as well.

"I swear that everything will be alright and I promise that I'll always be watching the two of you." He reached out and grasped Hermione's hand. "When you two get married I'll be there, not in body but in your hearts and I'll never ever forget or stop watching over you."

"But we can't go on without you Harry."

"Yes you can and you will. Don't let this distance each other but make you closer. Take care of Sirius and each other and I promise as the years fade the pain will too."

"I love you Harry." Ron cried. The Trio hugged each other and sobbed until they were all tried out and fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

( month 4)

Harry James Potter was declared dead on the morning of February 28, 2003. He died in his sleep and was found by his Godfather. Everyone reacted differently; some cried until their eyes were all dried up, others vented their grief by anger but they were all miserable. It was like they knew it was going to happen but it still didn't make the blow any less hurtful or painful. Snape canceled his classes, something he never did, but he did this time and cried like he never cried before. But he wouldn't become bitter he promised Harry he wouldn't and he would keep his promise to the boy.

So Fate played a cruel joke on them all and took the boy away from us, and no one in all of history has a boy been so mourn. The general world was shocked that their savoir was dead and he wasn't coming back. They didn't think it was possible.

Dumbledore kept his promise and had a small funeral that only included close friends and family. They mostly reminisced about Harry and Dumbledore stood and made the speech that was barely heard from all the crying they were doing.

When they all subsided Snape got up and made his way to the casket where Harry was lying with a peaceful expression on his face. After placing a single white rose in the coffin he stood in front of everyone to make his speech.

"Dearest, sweet Harry I have trouble accepting the fact that you're gone so I won't, it'll be like we went for awhile without seeing each other. But I can understand why God would want you by his side, because you were truly an angel on earth."


End file.
